User talk:Hangingmanpeter0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Justin Bieber Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Justin "Asexual" beiber! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) fuck you!!° fagot or lesbo!!! atte sarenass and sarenassisback FUCK YOU AND ALL OF THE FAGGOTS OF THE WORLD WHO LIKE JB Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) admin Wow, thanks so much! :) I'll try my best to help this wiki :) Kate (talk ) 16:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Protect Hm.. Do you think we should protect all of the pages (or most) so only registered users can edit to prevent vandalism? Kate (talk ) 17:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure,no need to ask me just do what you think needs to be done.(Hangingmanpeter0 17:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC)) Last Question Do you think we/I should add lyrics to most of the songs? :) Kate (talk ) 20:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes.(Hangingmanpeter0 21:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC)) One thing I wanted to let you know about one thing. When replaying back to me, reply on my talk page, not yours. If you do so, a "new message" window will pop up from the wiki and I will know you left a message. Have a great day! :) Kate (talk ) 23:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ahh okay thanks! Invitation to Music Video Wiki I would like to invite to you visit Music Video Wiki and help add any music videos for Justin Bieber. Cms13ca 23:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi! My name is Lexi and I'm a Wikia staff member. We are really hoping to do more with our music wikis, and since Justin Bieber is so popular we want to optimize the wiki. Of course, we like to get all admins on board first. I'm offering my help with design, search engine optimization, adding content, and cleanup (categorizing pages, just making sure everything is neater all over). Do you have any preference? Things you don't want me to touch at all? Things you want me to work on the most? Let me know and have a great day! LexiLexi 17:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Joe, My name is Peter and I'm the Content Production Manager at Wikia. I'm so glad to hear that you liked the help that Lexi offered you. I wanted to let you know that http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:AnimeTomboy1998 wiki will be reaching out to you about merging her Justin Bieber Wiki into yours and joining forces with you! We really want to bring the justin beiber fan community together on one definitive Justin Bieber Wiki. Feel free to reach out to me anytime. Best, Peter 19:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) As the message said above, I'm AnimeTomboy1998. I do also have a Justin Bieber Wiki & the link is in Peter's message. I do hope you'd accept the offer to merge the Wikis & make it ultimate. :) Thank you for readin'. -User:AnimeTomboy1998 - ♥ ♪ Gleek 4 Life ♪ Belieber 4 Life ♪ Selenator 4 Life ♪ MUSIC 4 LIFE ♫ ♥ 08:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Bieber Wikis Cool, thanks. How should we do this? LOL Does a Wiki get deleted or... ? Besides that, thank you again. :) -User:AnimeTomboy1998 - ♥ ♪ Gleek 4 Life ♪ Belieber 4 Life ♪ Selenator 4 Life ♪ MUSIC 4 LIFE ♫ ♥ 16:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hallo, If you are still here then you might want to block these trolls making many spam/useless articals! I have been adding a catagory to them called *Qick deletion* so you know to delete them, ok. Total carnage 01:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you admin me? I've been helping some Wiki's with spam and I need to have admin privledges to delete/block trolls and whatnot. I'm here for the same reason you are, I'm don't love the guy but I hate to see a wasted Wiki. Thanks! Kiss me underneath the mistletoe. 19:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Fucking vandal. I love you. What the? 23:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Samcedes Fan 2011 01:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 01:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanx for welcoming me and making me an admin. I love it Samcedes Fan 2011 04:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 04:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It's a plan! Samcedes Fan 2011 05:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 05:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I deleted all the blogs that was just hateful comments of Justin Bieber and the people who supported him. Samcedes Fan 2011 05:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 05:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) probably. i just gotta find their names Samcedes Fan 2011 06:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 06:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) blocked 3 ppl Samcedes Fan 2011 06:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 06:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ??????? Samcedes Fan 2011 06:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 06:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry. u said red usernames and sulfur was in red. I am really sorry. :( Samcedes Fan 2011 06:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 06:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) kk. i understand now Samcedes Fan 2011 21:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Samcedes Fan 2011Samcedes Fan 2011 21:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) i wasn't going 2. that person posted me telling me not 2 and i was like ??????????. cuz i had no plan 2 Do you think you can let us comment on the pages? It seems like the iCarly wiki is the only wiki with comments thanks! ;) Seddie1012 22:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC)Seddie1012Seddie1012 22:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) coo, metallica and GNR is good, better gtfo this site its comin down soon lol